


[podfic] The Country of the Heart

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Comedy, Threesome - F/M/M, past Jaromír Jágr/Mario Lemieux/Nathalie Lemieux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Don't Bother to Knock :: 01:57:51 :: Sidney is on a mission, and if he has to walk shirtless through every hotel in North America to get what he wants, he's prepared to make that sacrifice.Extras from the The Country of the Heart verse :: 00:16:22 + 00:38:52 + 00:36:34 + 00:23:17Fearful with New Desire :: 03:35:43 :: When Geno kisses Sidney for the first time, it feels sweet and warm and wonderful, and like it changes the rules of the game. Geno isn't someone he kisses, or someone he's thought about kissing, but now the possibility is right there, he wants to try it again. But it's not that simple.Written byPetra.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin, Sidney Crosby/Mario Lemieux/Nathalie Lemieux
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't bother to knock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884496) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 
  * Inspired by [Gathering supporters and adherents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913953) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 
  * Inspired by [Back where we began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916640) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 
  * Inspired by [Take heed of loving me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889064) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 
  * Inspired by [Living in the moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887134) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 
  * Inspired by [Fearful with new desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909813) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfdontbothertoknock):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17lQjFwkAxPj-TlmU0vybOd3a85Qo_Da1):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for Sophie for ITPE 2019. Happy ITPE!  
Thanks to Petra for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
Sexual content, age gap. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


	2. Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extras from the The Country of the Heart verse.
> 
> 00:16:22 + 00:38:52 + 00:36:34 + 00:23:17 :: Written by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra).

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfdontbothertoknock):**  
The mp3 file(s) for download and streaming, the wav (or zipped audacity) file(s) in case someone wanted to [create something](https://annapods.tumblr.com/blanketpermissionstatement) with it, the html text of the ao3 post, and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file(s) will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1Lu7EvrLde4L0rCf6zGEm3bgMZ6U2TBvJ?usp=sharing):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  
Gathering supporters and adherents, G: The hors d'oeuvres are all fine--this time, but Nathalie will never forget or forgive the false calamari incident--and the drinks are flowing freely enough that someone across the room is laughing much too loudly. (February 2007)  


Back where we began, E: “Jaro's move to America is one long fall that seems like it's going to go on for-fucking-ever.”  


Take head of loving me, E: “Mario is afraid to want what he wants, but fortunately for him, he's not the only person who wants it.”  


Living in the moment, E: “The only thing that compensates for a big failure is repeated little successes. (Post-2013 playoffs.)”  


### Notes:

**Context:**  
This was recorded for Sophie, kind of for the Fandom Trumps Hate 2020 charity auction. Thanks for bidding on me!

**Thanks:**  
Thanks to Petra for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
Same as Don’t Bother to Knock: age and power difference (that is talked about and negociated in depth), past unhealthy relationship (with Jagr, lack of communication and a lot of hurt feelings), some kink.  
The first installment is about schmoozing with important people, there’s gereral politicking and appearances going on, some drinking, plus description of the behavior of one random sleazy character (in the past, not in the fic/with Sidney).  
The second part contains flashbacks from Jaromir Jagr’s perspective to his relationship with Mario and Nathalie, it contains quite a bit of bitterness and people failing to communicate and hurting each other.  
The third is about spanking, the fourth is emotional h/c sex after a loss that is very much present in everyone’s mind.  
Please let me know if I forgot/missed anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

**What not to say:**  
Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

**When to expect a reply:**  
Leaving me comments is kind of like starting a snail mail exchange in reply to a message in a bottle. I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Geno kisses Sidney for the first time, it feels sweet and warm and wonderful, and like it changes the rules of the game. Geno isn't someone he kisses, or someone he's thought about kissing, but now the possibility is right there, he wants to try it again. But it's not that simple.
> 
> 03:35:43 :: Written by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra).

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfdontbothertoknock):**  
The mp3 file(s) for download and streaming, the wav (or zipped audacity) file(s) in case someone wanted to [create something](https://annapods.tumblr.com/blanketpermissionstatement) with it, the html text of the ao3 post, and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file(s) will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17x9houTcS7JqnGR7lXSj_VkaIK31iHvY/view?usp=sharing):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

**Context:**  
This was recorded for Sophie, kind of for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020.

**Thanks:**  
Thanks to Petra for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
This happens during Sid’s concussion and Geno’s knee. The effects of the concussion are present throughout and are discussed in depth. Notably, it interferes with sex and with serious discussions, and Sid tends to push his limits in a somewhat boneheaded way.  
The same things apply as for the rest of the series: there’s an age/power gap that is discussed and negociated around in depth, there’s smut.  
Mild casual ableist language.  
On the audio side, I tried my best with Geno’s accent, but it stays somewhat inconsistent, and like, not actually how he speaks.  
Please let me know if I forgot/missed anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

**What not to say:**  
Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

**When to expect a reply:**  
Leaving me comments is kind of like starting a snail mail exchange in reply to a message in a bottle. I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
